The present invention relates to cup holders and in particular to cup holders including functional and esthetic illumination.
Cup holders are often used to prevent cups from overturning and spilling their contents. While such cup holders are common, there is also a need for a cup holder including illumination for easy locating in a dark room, for example, a home theater. While known cup holders provide some level of illumination, there remains a need for an illuminated cup holder providing a unique and recognizable appearance for easy locating.